Cucco!!
by Dejika
Summary: ..I can't summerize this BUT Malon and Zelda go insane!


Umm.. This just clicked in my head.. I thiink it's pretty stupid but.. A thought.. --;; I don't own Zelda!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Malon- *Brushing Epona's coat* That's a good cucco.. We'll pluck your feathers soon.. And eat you! ^_^ Wouldn't that be nice!?  
  
Epona- ..O.O;; *Freaks out and rears*  
  
Malon- Yes, cucco! Bring out your friends, and we'll have a FEAST!! We'll invite all of Hyrule in!! HAHAHA AND WE'LL EAT EVERY SINGLE CUCCO POSSIBLE!!  
  
Link- YAY! No more cuccos!  
  
Malon- *Twists head at Link*....CUCCO!!!  
  
Link- ?!?!  
  
Epona- *Snicker* NEEE!!  
  
Link- Cool! Epona can talk!  
  
Malon- *Walking toward Link* Eehehehehehehehehehe..  
  
Epona- No, you moron, I can't talk. I'm snickering because.. MALON'S INSANE SHE'S GUNNA KILL YOUUU!!!  
  
Link- O.O; AAAAAAH!!! *Runs*  
  
Malon- *Chases him with a pitchfork* C'MERE LIDDLE CUCCO!!  
  
~~~~~~Meanwhile, at the castle, in that place where you first met Zelda~~~~~  
  
Zelda- Why am I here? The castle's supposed to be in ruins!  
  
Snowball- --; You're there because nothing's ruined AND BECAUSE I SAID SO!!  
  
Zelda- Aaep.. Ok.. *Twitches* I'LL RUIN IT!! *Starts smashing things* CHIRP! CHIRP!  
  
Impa- Hey! Zelda!! Wassup..  
  
Zelda-Chiirp.. chiirp..... AAAEEEP!!!  
  
Impa- ?!?!  
  
Zelda- LINK'S BEING ATTACKED BY MALON!! I SEE IT IN MY MIIIND!!!!  
  
Impa- *Sarcastic* Oh, no! Zelda, save him!  
  
Zelda- ...*Eyes flashing* Wuh-wuh-why?  
  
Impa- ... Zelda? Are you ok?....  
  
Zelda- *Nods, grabbing a spear* BUT YOU ARENT!!! CHIRP!! CHIRRP!!  
  
Impa- AAAAAAAAAAAEEEH!!! *Runs*'  
  
Zelda- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA C'MEEERREE IMPA!! CHHIIIIRRRP!!!  
  
~~~~~Back at LonLon Ranch/Hyrule Field with Malon and Link~~~~~  
  
Link- *Jumps over a wall and hides* Daaaaamn what's wrong with her?! And Epona.. WAAH SHE'S NOT NORMAL LIKE I THOUGHTED!!  
  
Snowball- *Floating over Link* Thoughted isn't a word.  
  
Link- Get the %^&# out of here!  
  
Snowball- FINE!! I won't save your butt! *Flies away*  
  
Link- Whe...ww...  
  
Malon- *Jumps over the wall* CUUUCCO!!! I'm heeerreee!! *Pokes Link*  
  
Link- AAEEEEAAAHH!! *Runs*  
  
~~~~~Not far away, Impa and Zelda scenes~~~~~  
  
Impa- GEEAAAAH!! *Running from Zelda*  
  
Zelda- GET YOUR BUTT OVER HEREE!!!  
  
Impa- Neve--  
  
Link- AA--  
  
Malon- *Skids to a halt and looks at Zelda* ..  
  
Zelda- ..  
  
Malon- ..  
  
Zelda- ..  
  
Impa- @_@;;  
  
Link- x_x  
  
Malon- ..  
  
Zelda- ..  
  
Malon- .. You gone insane, too?  
  
Zelda- Yeah. Killin' Impa. *Slams spear in Impa's butt* What about you?  
  
Impa- O_O;;   
  
Malon- Yeah. Killin' Link. *Slams pitchfork on Link's butt*  
  
Link- X_X;;  
  
Zelda- Your work's done then.   
  
*A car drives up..*  
  
Mental Helper #1- Zelda. Malon. Glad to see you.  
  
Malon- *Pulls up pitchfork* Whaddya want?!  
  
Mental Helper #2- ?!?!  
  
Zelda- Cuccos?  
  
Mental Helper #1- No, we're the Mental Helpers. We've called the institution to bring some people to bring you there.  
  
Malon- CUCCO!!!! WHO'S THE PEOPLE?!?! CUCCO!! CLOWNS?!!  
  
Zelda- HOBOES?!?! CHIRP!!!  
  
Mental Helper #2- Uhh, no. The cheery guys in white suits.  
  
Malon- *Looks at Zelda*  
  
Zelda- *Looks at Malon*  
  
Malon- ..  
  
Zelda- ..  
  
Malon- ..  
  
Zelda- ..  
  
Mental Helper #2- Wow.. They killed Link and Impa..  
  
Malon- *Scream*  
  
Zelda- *Scream*  
  
Malon- CHEERY CUTE GUYS IN WHITE SPANDEX!!!!  
  
Zelda- CHEERY HANDSOME AND.. WHITE SPANDEX!!!  
  
Mental Helper #1- --;; This won't end good..  
  
*The CHEERY CUTE GUYS IN WHITE SPANDEX!! come*  
  
Cheery Cute Guy In White Spandex #1- Where're the insane chicks?  
  
Malon- ..  
  
Zelda- ..  
  
Malon- ..  
  
Zelda- ..  
  
Cheery Cute Guy In White Spandex #2- O.O THEY KILLED LINK AND IMPA?!  
  
Malon- *Scream*  
  
Zelda- *Scream*  
  
C.C.G.I.W.S. #3- ?!?!  
  
Malon- CUCCO!!  
  
Zelda- CHIRP! CHIRP!!  
  
C.C.G.I.W.S.#2- What the %^&$..?  
  
Mental Helper #2- They think they're cuccos.  
  
Mental Helper #1- We are OUT OF HERE!! *Run!*  
  
Malon- CUCCO!! *Glomps the C.C.G.I.W.S #1*  
  
Zelda- CHIRP! CHIRP!! *Glomps C.C.G.I.W.S #2*  
  
Impa and Link- X_x;;  
  
C.C.G.I.W.S. #1- Daaamn.. Get these girls to the institution RIGHT AWAAAY!!  
  
~~~~~At ThE mEnTaL iNsTiTuTiOn~~~~~  
  
Zelda- *Banging head on wall* CHIRP!! CHIRP!! SPANDEX!!  
  
Malon- *Bouncing around* CUCCO!!! CUCCO!! HOT SPANDEX!!  
  
Saria- *Sighs sadly from another room, shaking head* Those poor women.  
  
Ruto- *Nods* Newbies.  
  
Nabooru- WHEN DO WE GET OUT AGAIN!?! *Dolphin impression* OOR! OOR!!  
  
Saria- *Dog* WOOF!!! WOOOOOF!!!  
  
Ruto- LOOK AT ME!! *Flaps fins* I'M FLYING, JACK!!! YOU'RE ALL SO SMALL DOWN THERE!!  
  
C.C.G.I.W.S #1- O.O; You realize that's the girls? What if the guys come?  
  
C.C.G.I.W.S. #2- Let's pray Snowball doesn't get any ideas.  
  
Zelda- CHIRP!!! CHIRRRP!! FEED ME!!  
  
Malon- CUUUCCO!! WE'RE EATING CUUUCCCCOS!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok.. umm.. lol that was pretty strange, huh!? I got the spandex thing off my friend.. he teases about that.. *coughs* r/r? 


End file.
